Female connectors for multi-pin switches, such as anti-vandal switches are pushed on to a male connector to form a connection. FIGS. 1a and 1b show a typical anti-vandal switch unconnected (FIG. 1a) and connected (FIG. 1b).
In FIG. 1a the male connector 10 and the female connector 16 are not connected. The male connector 10 has a front end 11, a rear end 12, a push button switch 13, electrical connecting pins 14, a locking tab 15 and mounting threads 21. The female connector 16 has a front end 17, a rear end 18, a locking hook 19 and electrical wires 20. In FIG. 1b, the male connector 10 and the female connector 16 are pressed together to make a connection and the locking hook 19 engages the locking tab 15. A drawback of the locking hook 19 and locking tab 15 arrangement is that the male connector 10 and female connector 16 are not tightened together and a water-tight connection is not established. In addition, the locking hook 19 and the locking tab 15 can often be easily pulled apart.